


Falling for You

by Katsuu



Series: His Warmth ~ [Sheith Positivity Week 2k17] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pretty Bad Title Puns, Sheith Positivity Week, Sheith Summer Week 2017, worry/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuu/pseuds/Katsuu
Summary: Keith wakes up to the sensation of falling but can't remember how he got there.Or: in which Keith gets his ass kicked in space and thus freaks the absolute crap out of Shiro.Prompt 1 for [Sheith Positivity Week 2017] ~





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> **Sheith Summer Week 2k17** ~ July 24-30  
>  **Monday, July 24:** **Sky** / **Sea**  
>  All mistakes made are my own ~

 " _I have this terrible habit of falling for you everyday."_

  _-_[14979](http://14979.tumblr.com/) (via [wordsnquotes](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwordsnquotes.com%2F&t=MTZhMDBjYWFlZjU4ZGZkZDJjNzNmMjllOWUyYTdmNTQxZDQzOWJiMixsMXdDTHBMMA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afxw23pbn9wDAnvHnpMCMbQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsearchingamongstars.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162089467033%2Fi-have-this-terrible-habit-of-falling-for-you&m=1))

* * *

The sky falls all around him: colorful dust that sparkles in soft rays of light and heavy pastel plumes that change to bright white clouds as he’s deafened by the silence that rings in his ears.

Violet eyes fluttering open, Keith regains consciousness as the sky swirls like a pinwheel above him, empty air cradling him on his way down.

Strands of soft black hair tickle his face, and Keith blinks blearily in his wave of slight confusion, eyes fixated on the three long cracks connecting on the screen of his helmet – it’s a little….disorienting…if not confusing.

He’s falling – that much is obvious, but…Keith can’t remember what happened to get him to this point. Where are the others? The first name he can think of slips from his lips as he reaches out an arm as though to try and grab something, but all his fingertips brush is air.

“Shiro…”

His stomach begins to register its queasiness when Keith is unable to steady himself as his descent through the air continues, legs and arms flailing off balance as he tries to keep himself straight.

“Shit…!”

Gritting his teeth, he kicks his legs back and tries starting up his jet pack, but it merely blazes brightly to life for a few seconds before sputtering out and dying, no matter how many times Keith tries to get it to start.

It’s then that Keith begins panicking, fear churning in his stomach and coursing through his veins. He looks up quickly and flinches when the jet stream from the air flowing around him cracks his helmet’s screen with the growing pressure, knocking out a shard of glass as more wind comes rushing in and whips Keith’s hair about.

Keith curses and kicks his legs out as he grabs his helmet, eyes fluttering closed as the wind forces him to close them.

“Shiro! Lance, Hunk, Pidge, _anyone!_ Can you hear me?!” he shouts into the comm of his helmet, teeth clenching again.

Nothing.

Looking up again desperately, he stares up at the distant stars of space that lie above, dark purple and blue colors fading into light hues of pink and orange as the galaxy melts into sky. Narrowing his eyes, Keith tries to remember what was happening before he regained consciousness.

There were…explosions…fighting.

His breath catches softly in his throat as the memories finally come flooding back.

The Galra. They were fighting Sendak, and those other two generals of his, and his whole entire fleet. Evidently, Keith had gotten his ass kicked, but he still couldn’t quite remember what had happened. He remembered helping Hunk get free of some Galra ships that had him cornered – Hunk had been able to fly Yellow out and Keith tried heading for the main command ship…then something bright hit him and Red and everything turned purple…..and that’s all he could remember…

But wait a second… _Red…_

Keith had been in Red when they’d gotten hit by that blast; where was she? Did Sendak get her? Keith doesn’t understand. Everything after the blast is all muddled, and even with his attempts to try and remember more, all he can recall is flying back when the blast hit and hitting his head, but nothing else apart from that. Somehow he must've fallen out of Red.

But it’s not like figuring that out is particularly going to help him, he realizes, and he begins feeling sick as he chances a look down in the direction that he’s falling towards, the world below him spinning like a top beneath the wisps of clouds that greet Keith on his way down.

A wide expanse of bright blue is spread out below him – an ocean – so it’s not like he’s going to die on impact, but Keith has no idea what’s going on in the fight above, and even if he did, the others still need him. He can’t stand being here – falling, completely helpless and separated from the others.

Do they even know he’s down here?

It's as he's wondering this that the comm in his ear buzzes suddenly to life, crackling loudly in his ear, and Keith’s eyes widen.

_“….Keith…! ....Keith, can you hear me?!....Keith!!”_

Through the static and the white noise Keith is barely able to make out the sound of Shiro’s voice, and even though it’s faint and barely holding together, just hearing it sends waves of relief flooding through Keith.

“Shiro! Shiro, I’m down here!” he shouts, arms shooting out instinctively when the wind turbulence nearly knocks him off balance again. He gazes upward, eyes bright as he searches desperately for any sign of the others, and he’s barely able to make out the breath of air that hitches in Shiro’s throat from the comm over the sound of the wind.

“Keith…! Keith….” Shiro breathes, and Keith is surprised to hear how relieved and choked up he sounds.

Shit; he hadn’t worried him or any of the others, had he…? From the slight tremor Keith detects in Shiro’s voice, it definitely sounds like he has.

“Keith, where are you?” Shiro asks. Keith looks around himself again, trying not to move himself off balance lest he tip himself over again.

Pink and orange sky, purple clouds, lots of bright blue water beneath. Okay.

“One one of the planets somewhere below the battlefield I think..! Lots of water; pink and orange sky!”

He waits and listens as Shiro digests the information – wherever he is.

“Okay, I think I see it! I’m coming out to meet you, just hang on!”

Keith smiles.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just…hang around!”

He swallows hard and tries to keep the chaos in his stomach down to a minimum, but also closes his eyes in relief as his last remark manages to prompt a small laugh from Shiro. Everything’s going to be okay.

Now that he knows that he’s not in any immediate danger and that Shiro is coming to get him, he begins to appreciate the beautiful view that surrounds him.

Thank God oxygen is one of the many gases present on whatever planet atmosphere it is Keith is currently falling through, otherwise he’s likely to have already suffocated by that point. But that aside, most of the planet seems to be made of water; though because of it, there are millions of clouds dispersed throughout the wide open sky, all tinged with the pastel colors that dance in the air.

Keith figured that the colors had come from the general light that’s glowing about the planet’s atmosphere, but as he holds out his hand, multi colored droplets of water that carry the same colors as the clouds collect on his hand and float off gently when he lowers it.

Watching the water droplets as they float up in the heavy air, Keith is about to ask Shiro over the comm if he’s gotten lost when something black and white catches his eyes, and then he realizes that Shiro is anything but lost.

Shiro is falling.

Through the sky.

Towards Keith.

With his arm reaching out toward him.

Keith feels his heart stop and his eyes go wide.

WHAT THE HELL?!?!?

“Shiro, what’re you doing?!” Keith shouts out over the howl of the wind, and he tries to move but only succeeds in tipping himself over so that his legs are now above him and he can’t get back into his original position, no matter how much he kicks his legs. But that’s hardly even a concern to him right now, _because Shiro is falling now too._

Was this what he had meant when he said he was coming out to meet Keith? How was any of this a good idea?!

“Shiro, what the heck-?!” he begins, grabbing a hold of Shiro’s hand when he reaches him, but he’s cut off when Shiro pulls him suddenly close and hugs him tightly, head pressed up against his own.

His breath flutters against Keith’s neck, warm and heavy, and Keith’s breath catches in his throat, arms wrapping slowly around Shiro and holding onto him.

“Keith…” Shiro murmurs softly, and his voice holds a slight tremor to it. Keith feels a pang of guilt in his chest and wraps his arms more tightly around Shiro, turning his head to the side and a worried frown tugging at his mouth.

“Shiro…?”

He waits a little while, but when Shiro doesn’t move nor answer, Keith grabs his arm and squeezes it.

“Shiro, what’s wrong?” he asks. Shiro finally pulls away carefully, his gaze fixated downward for a second before he looks up Keith. His white hair flutters in the wind, and as he holds on tight to Keith, Keith reads the helplessness and fear that’s swirling in Shiro’s storm grey eyes.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he says quietly, hands clutching tightly onto Keith’s Paladin armor.

Keith’s eyes widen, and his heart skips a beat when Shiro says that.

….What…?

What had happened after he and Red both got hit by that blast?

“Shiro, I…don’t remember what happened,” he says.

He stops when a shadow passes over Shiro’s face, and when he looks into Keith’s eyes, Keith notices for the first time how pale he looks, and the confusion Keith feels inside him is stronger than ever.

“Shiro, what-”

"We saw you get ripped out of Red. One of the Druids on the main ship did something to Red…she sort of just…blacked out, and when she collided against the side of the ship, the Druid tore you from her and threw you out. I…”

Shiro’s voice quavers, and his hold on Keith tightens again, arms surrounding the entirety of Keith’s frame as he buries his head against the crook of Keith’s neck.

“I thought we’d lost you… You weren’t moving, and when I tried to get to you everything just went crazy and I lost you. _I thought I’d lost you forever, Keith…!”_

His hand grips tightly onto Keith, and Keith slips both his hands on either side of Shiro’s face, getting him to look up. His own eyebrows furrow in pain as he wipes the tears collecting in the corners of Shiro’s eyelashes.  

“I’m not lost, Shiro; I’m right here,” he says, and he presses his lips to Shiro’s mouth, kissing him. A small gasp of surprise escapes him when they suddenly hit the water, and he pulls away slightly as they sink, his helmet slipping off, but Shiro is quick to close the gap as he rushes forward and locks their lips together again, both of them underwater.

Keith’s eyes close shut tightly but he’s in bliss, a smile forming around his lips as their mouths connect, legs wrapped and tangled around one another and hands lost in each other’s hair.

When they both finally have to pull up for air, the two of them rise quickly to the surface of the water, gasping loudly. Soaking wet but otherwise okay, Keith busts out laughing, droplets of water falling from his hair. Relief and joy flood throughout him.

Everything is okay…thank God everything is okay….

When he opens his eyes and looks at Shiro, Shiro squeezes his hand, still holding it, and smiles, before he leans in and presses his forehead to Keith’s. His hand reaches up and strokes the side of Keith’s face, and Keith closes his eyes, leaning into the warm touch.

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro says softly. Keith places a hand over Shiro’s and turns his head to the side to kiss it, smile growing brighter.

“I love you too, Takashi.”

Keith wouldn’t trade the smile Shiro gives him nor the way he’s looking at him for anything else in the whole entire galaxy.

“Now,” he laughs, treading in the water, “how’re we going to get out of here?"

Shiro returns the laugh and Keith follows his gaze up to the pink and purple sky as he looks up, to the clouds that meander on gently in the high breeze that carries them. 

"I'll think of something." 

**Author's Note:**

> Late as always but I'm sure Keith and Shiro won't mind~ <3 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://searchingamongstars.tumblr.com/) or hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Katsu_Eeverith)~ 


End file.
